Fading
by Valant
Summary: Narcissa makes Lucius's bad day at the Ministry better with a romantic evening alone with him, and makes an observation about Lucius's Dark Mark. Takes place Post-Deathly Hallows! LMxNM oneshot.


**A/N**: Some Deathly Hallows spoilers are included! And as always, I try to make Lucius and Narcissa as adorable as they can be... Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter series, I'm just a fangirl.

* * *

Lucius sighed as he opened the door and stepped into the foyer of the Malfoy Manor. He'd had a terribly long day at the Ministry, dealing with the new Minister of Magic and making sure his position there was secure even after Voldemort's defeat, which fortunately for him it was, after some brief negotiation and another generous donation to St. Mungos Hospital.

"Welcome home, dear!" came Narcissa's cheerful greeting as she arrived at the foyer to meet him. The pair shared a quick welcome home kiss, as they did nearly every day when Lucius returned.

"Thank you, Cissa. You can't imagine how nice it is to be back here," he said, managing a small, pained smile.

"Not a good day?" A look of concern adorned her face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close; an embrace he gratefully returned. There was something about Narcissa's gentle touch that was always able to warm his heart, if just a bit, even on his worst days. "Maybe I should run a bath for you, to help you relax a bit...?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"That doesn't sound unappealing... Yes, I think I'd like that, if it's not an inconvenience to you."

"Not at all!" Her face brightened at this, and she continued. "Come upstairs in just a few minutes and I'll have everything ready for you. Until then, you should get something to eat. There should be a plate in the kitchen for you..." She ascended the staircase and entered the vast washroom, which was every bit as extravagant as the rest of the manor. With a swish and flick of her wand, the bath, very large in size and volume and set into the floor itself, began filling itself with warm water – complete with bubbles and a delightful floral aroma that wasn't entirely dissimilar to the perfume she wore, something she hoped Lucius would appreciate. She retrieved his black robe with silver embroidery from their bedroom and placed it on top of her own matching one on the counter. _Perfect_, she thought. _Absolutely perfect._

It wasn't long before Lucius came to join her. "...Isn't this a bit excessive...?" he asked as his eyes were drawn towards the nearly overflowing bubbles and the perfectly folded robes and towels.

"Not for you, it isn't!" Narcissa replied happily and turned to the door to leave as Lucius undressed. "You just enjoy, alright? I'll be in the drawing room. I haven't yet gotten to look at the latest Witch's Weekly..." By the time she had turned to look back at him he had already entered the bath, tilting back his head in relaxation ever so slightly.

"You mean you're not going to join me?" he asked with a smirk. "There's more than enough room for both of us, you know."

"Hmm? I thought you preferred to be alone...?" Narcissa, of course, didn't have any objections at all to joining him, but at the moment she'd rather he be comfortable than feel obligated to pass the time with her.

"Today, at least, I think I would rather spend some time with my dazzlingly gorgeous wife."

"Well, in that case, I suppose that issue of Witch's Weekly can wait..." Narcissa returned his expression and removed the jacket she wore. When she noticed Lucius observing this with apparent interest, she shot him a teasing glare. "Really Lucius, at least have the decency to look away! It's nothing you haven't seen a thousand times before anyway..." Still, his gaze didn't stop her from unbuttoning her blouse in front of him, not at all trying to conceal her scarlet undergarments.

"But how can I, when I'm presented with such a succulent sight?" he questioned almost innocently, wishing for her to continue.

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish," she said with a laugh. "Now be good and do as I say and maybe I'll reward you later on."

"Fine, fine..." Lucius muttered, and obediently averted his gaze until she had joined him in the water at the opposite side of the bath.

"Mm, this does feel good," Narcissa commented, slowly leaning back. "I'm glad I decided to stay."

"You certainly aren't the only one, Cissa. But I would be even happier if you would come a bit closer."

"Really, Lucius? I said I'd reward you later, not right now."

"Honestly, that's not what I want. It's just so very difficult to kiss you when you're so far away from me," he told her with a genuine smile. "And you have my word; I won't try anything without an invitation."

"Well, I suppose..." She complied with her husband's request, though not entirely confident that he would keep his promise, and moved in front of him until there was very little distance between them. "Close enough?"

"Perfect." With his left hand, he reached out to brush away a lock of hair that had fallen out of place. His hand lingered on her cheek, where it traced her jaw line down to her chin. She took his hand in both of her own, her gaze wandering over his arm. A look of surprise crossed her face for just a moment until her expression returned to its default loving state, and she met his cool gray eyes.

"...It's fading, Lucius," she said softly with an expression he found himself unable to identify.

"Cissy? What is—?"

"The Dark Mark, Lucius. It's fading," Narcissa interrupted. Ever since Voldemort's defeat one month ago, she had hoped the Dark Mark would disappear with him. It had only served as a reminder of the crimes the two of them, and Draco as well, had both committed and witnessed, as well as the torture the Dark Lord had so frequently inflicted on them. Narcissa would much rather put all of that far from her mind than be reminded of it every time she happened to glance at Lucius or Draco's left arm.

"...So it is," Lucius said simply. Even now, he hadn't been completely able to forgive himself for the pain his association with Voldemort had brought to his wife and son.

"I'm so glad... I'm sure it won't be long before it disappears completely, and Draco's too..." she tried to convince both Lucius and herself. Narcissa traced what was now the faint outline of the serpent and skull that had been branded onto him so long ago. She could hardly feel it beneath her fingertips anymore, which brought a sad sort of smile to her face. "I'm so glad," she repeated, and lifted his arm closer to her, placing a gentle kiss where the Dark Mark was, and kept her eyes lowered.

"Narcissa..." Lucius addressed her softly. She looked back up at him, then turned around so that she could rest her head on his chest, which for Narcissa was always more comfortable than any pillow.

"Lucius, would you mind if we stayed like this for just a moment?"

"Not at all, love. Not at all." He folded his hands over her abdomen, simply allowing her to lean on him as long as she needed to.

"Accio, robes," Lucius said, more than thirty minutes later. He pointed his wand towards the counter, and both articles flew towards his waiting hand. He donned his robe that was embroidered with an 'L' on the front, while Narcissa did the same, hers with an embroidered 'N'. She quickly looked in the mirror to pin up her hair, vanished the water from the bath with a simple spell, and followed Lucius out into the hall. "Would you like me to carry you?" he asked her, although their bedroom was just down the hall.

"Why, I don't see why not!" She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, his hands lingering for just a bit as they touched her smooth legs. He took his time as he walked down the hall particularly slowly with her in his arms, twirling the two of them around several times as if in a dance, kissing her as he did so. Only when they reached their bed did he stop to gently set her down. "That was fun," Narcissa admitted, still unable to get rid of grin that had formed on her lips.

"I have to agree, Cissy. You've made my day _so_ much better." He sat before the vanity near the bed and ran his brush through his long, still-damp tresses.

"I'm not finished yet, Lucius," Narcissa told him. "Move over a bit." He did as she commanded when she waved him over to the side, and shared the lavishly cushioned vanity bench with her. She lightly touched his wrist with one hand and took the brush from him with the other. "Allow me." He wanted to tell her that it was fine; that he could take care of it himself and that she'd done more than enough for him already, but he restrained himself. She had told him countless times before that she _enjoyed_ taking care of him; that that's what she was there for.

"Thank you, dear," was all he said in response. Narcissa smiled, well aware of what he was thinking as she continued to run the brush through his hair. She didn't stop until she'd reached one hundred strokes, whispering sweet nothings to him all the while. Finally, she set the brush down on the table in front of them and held out her hand.

"Your ribbon, Lucius."

"Oh, that's right." He opened one of the drawers on the dressing table and withdrew a dark green ribbon, handing it to her. She tied back his white-blond locks and stood up. "That was truly grand, Cissa. I'd ask you to do that more often if I didn't think it would be a burden to you."

"I suppose I wouldn't mind doing it every once in awhile, just so long as you're good to me, as you always are. Maybe...Once a week, if you're lucky?" Narcissa stood behind her husband, draping her arms over his shoulders and resting her chin atop his head so she could gaze at the image of the two of them in the mirror.

"I must say, that would be nothing short of divine."

"_Only_ if you're lucky," Narcissa reminded slyly.

"Yes ma'am," he nodded.

"Now then, Lucius, you should get some rest after such a long day. I'd like to send an owl with a letter and some sweets for Draco, and then I'll come join you." Narcissa stood up straight and moved towards the door.

"Take your time. In the meantime, I'll be looking forward to that reward you promised me for being such a good boy earlier," Lucius smirked.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that."

He looked on as his wife slipped out into the hall. He was lucky, he thought. Narcissa was a beautiful, strong pureblood, and the most loving woman he had ever hoped to meet. And, just as he belonged solely to her, she was his and his alone.


End file.
